Home Alone
by hironohime
Summary: "What did you say Mitsuru?" Tamaki reaffirmed. "I want you to look after the house today since I'll be visiting a relative of mine in Osaka." Mitsuru explained as she zipped her small travel bag. A fic dedicated to those who support Tamaki & Yuuichi pairing.


**Home Alone**

* * *

"What did you say Mitsuru?" Tamaki reaffirmed after she put her pen on the dining table.

"I want you to look after the house today since I'll be visiting a relative of mine in Osaka." Mitsuru explained as she zipped her small travel bag.

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow evening if the plane isn't delayed. By the way, I've bought some vegetables, tofu and fried bean-curd so feel free to use them."

"But, Mitsuru chan. You know that I'm not good at cooking." Tamaki pouted

"Sorry, if I don't go now I won't be able to catch the bus. See you tomorrow." Mitsuru bowed politely before she closed the entrance door.

Tamaki let out a heavy sigh before she slowly walked back to the living room. She lied on the tatami mat and drew her cellphone from her jeans pocket. She glanced at the front screen where a picture of her together with her beloved Yuuichi-senpai wearing yukata was displayed as wallpaper. Yuuichi entered the local university after he graduated from high school last year. The university was located downtown and it took two hours to go there by bus.

He stayed at a small apartment near his university while Tamaki who was still in her third year of high school stayed at her grandmother's place with Mitsuru. The summer vacation had started from last week and she had been busy studying for university entrance examination. Tamaki traced the display screen of her cellphone with her forefinger. A month had passed since her last date with Yuuichi and to be honest she still felt lonely although Yuuichi had been contacting her every day through phone and email. Frankly speaking, she missed his loving touch and the warmth of his lips when it was locked with hers.

She blushed when she recalled the memory of him asking permission to kiss her at the time he sent her home after they returned from the local festival some months ago. He had always been a polite man and she respected him for that. The only weak point she could find on him was that he wasn't good in expressing his true feelings and sometimes she wondered what he was thinking since he didn't talk so much. Apart from that she had no doubt that all of him was flawless. He graduated from their high school with the highest grade and managed to obtain a scholarship that paid his entire tuition fee until graduation. He even paid for his own daily living by doing a part time job as librarian. Tamaki had no doubt that he would definitely become a good husband in the future. She frowned when a thought of him surrounded by beautiful women at his university crossed her mind.

Tamaki rose to her feet and was about to enter her room when she heard the bell rang. Hastily, she ran to the front door and peeked. She gasped when she saw her guest and hastily cracked open the door.

"Yuuichi-senpai." She greeted nervously.

"It's been a while, Tamaki. Mitsuru told me to look after the house together with you today." He smiled at her as he took off his shoes and grabbed a pair of room sleepers from the shoes cabinet.

"She did?" Yuuichi nodded at her inquiry. Tamaki grimaced when an image of Mitsuru showing her evil smile appeared in her mind. She regretted that she had failed to notice when Mitsuru mentioned the contents of their house refrigerator, vegetables and fried bean-curd are Yuuichi's favorite foods.

"I was planning to call you but, my cellphone ran out of battery." He let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the tatami mat.

"Never mind about that, Yuuichi-senpai. I'm glad that you came so I don't have to be home alone." Tamaki replied cheerfully as she took two cans of ice green tea from the fridge and placed them on the dining table.

"Glad to hear that." Yuuichi responded before he opened the can and took a sip of it. He drew his handkerchief from his trousers pocket then undid two buttons of his light blue shirt before he shed his sweat. All of his movements were so sexy and elegant that Tamaki could feel her heartbeat pace rose up.

"I'll prepare our dinner." She drank her green tea clumsily before promptly headed to the kitchen then clutched some vegetables from the fridge.

"Let me help you." Yuuichi snaffled the vegetables from her hands and started to wash them. Tamaki prepared a cutting board and started to cut the vegetables he had washed. She was amazed at how efficient he did the preparation that she didn't pay attention to the cutting board.

"Ouch!" She winced when she felt a blunt pain on her left forefinger. It seemed like she had accidentally cut her forefinger.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" She was about to give her reply when in a blur movement he seized her left hand then licked her bruised finger.

"Y-Yuichi-senpai." She called him tensely, her eyes widened in shock and she could felt her cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, the wound isn't deep." He took his wallet from the back pocket, drew out a Band-Aid before he carefully bind her wound.

"Thank you." She uttered shyly.

"Let me finish the rest." He offered.

"But, Yuuichi-senpai…"

"I insist." He stretched his tone. She had no choice but to obey him. In less than an hour Yuuichi managed to cook deep fried tofu, mixed vegetables and inarizushi (fried bean-curd with sushi rice).

"I'm sorry that I wasn't helpful at all." Tamaki apologized bitterly.

"It's alright, I just don't want to see you wounded." He replied with a friendly smile. She could feel both of her cheeks heated.

"So, how's school life?" Yuichi asked as he took a bite of his deep fried tofu.

"Good as always. Oh!, I forgot to tell you that Mahiro-senpai was elected as Princess Aurora for the school play next month." Tamaki reported before she put a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"I feel sorry for the one who get elected as the prince." Yuichi chuckled.

"Poor Takuma." Tamaki busted in laughter after she recalled Takuma's horrible face when he found out the result of his lottery.

"Anyway, Tamaki. You have a rice grain on your cheek." Yuichi pointed at her face.

"Where?" She awkwardly traced the area near her mouth with her fingers.

"Allow me." He stretched his right hand and took the rice grain from the left corner of her mouth before he gave a quick peck on the spot. Tamaki jolted with surprise at his sudden action and flushed like crazy.

"Tamaki, why are you blushing?" Yuichi inquired playfully.

"No, I'm not." She declined awkwardly. Yuichi smirked at her reaction before he continued to eat his dinner. He must admit how he loved to see her reaction every time he teased her.

Tamaki quickly finished her dinner and stood up to get the dessert when she noticed Yuichi's empty bowls. She placed a healthy cut of chocolate sponge cake on his dessert plate before she took his empty bowls together with hers and brought them to the sink.

"Tamaki." He called her seductively. She turned around and noticed something unusual on his handsome face. He had a whip cream smear on the area between his high-bridged nose and tempting lips.

"Yuichi-senpai, you have something on your face." She giggled.

"Really? Would you do me a favor to clean it by using your lips?" He asked evilly. Tamaki gulped the lump in her throat before she knelled in front of him and nervously licked the whip cream smear off his lips.

"Y-You're a-as good as new now." She stuttered when she finished.

"Thank you." He uttered before he leaned forward and crushed his lips on hers. She gasped at his abrupt movement but soon replied to his kiss eagerly. He tilted his head as he practiced all the way of kissing he had in mind on her.

* * *

Tamaki who had taken a shower first sat in front of the television and tried her best to enjoy the comedy show but, her mind failed her as it kept playing the kissing scene she just had with her beloved Yuichi-senpai over and over again. Silently she touched her kiss-bruised lips and held her breath. The warmth of his lips still lingered there.

She was about to take a mouthful of her potato chips when she saw Yuuichi came out from the shower room wearing nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his waist. Tamaki nearly chocked at the generous view of his sexy figure in front of her but soon averted her gaze so that he wouldn't notice her. He was not heavily muscled and his long legs just made him even more attractive. There's only a word that could describe his current appearance; he was breathtaking. She put her bag of potato chips on the nearest rack, turned off the television and pretended to study.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Yuuichi who had dried his hair and put on his clothes suggested as he pointed at her textbooks.

"I don't feel like studying today." She claimed as she closed her textbook. He was about to give her another suggestion when all of sudden she hugged his waist possessively.

"I miss you so much." He was stunned when he heard her lonely voice. She sounded so fragile as if she was going to break into pieces right away. Slowly he tilted her chin up and frowned when he caught her glassy eyes.

"I should've visited you more often but I have been busy with my part time job and I was afraid that I might disturb your study." He justified calmly as he caressed her brown locks lovingly. To be honest he felt a throbbing pain in his heart whenever he saw her sad face especially when he was the main cause. He loved her from the bottom of his heart but he didn't know how the express his love since he wasn't experienced. He had lots of fan girls drooling for him since he was an elementary school student but he closed his heart because, he knew that those fan girls were only longing for his appearance. He was sure enough that they will leave him when they found out that his true form is a beast. But, Tamaki was completely different. She was willing to accept all of him and even now he still remember that his heart was filled with happiness when she told him she loved him just the way he was.

"Yuuichi senpai." Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'll try my best to study hard so I can enter the same university with you and we can spend more time together." Tamaki said firmly.

"I'll help you with the preparation. You can stay at my apartment during this summer holiday if you want to." He whispered fondly. She nodded at his suggestion then closed her eyes when their lips met each other's. His kiss was as gentle as always, the only difference was that he demanded for more by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She replied to his kiss promptly as she drew his head closer to deepen their kiss.

"What would you say if I tell you that I want to have more than this?" He inquired desperately when they broke the kiss.

"I'm all yours." She answered with a happy smile on her face. He let out a sigh of relief before he pinned her to the tatami mat and kissed her more passionately. Then he placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck before he sucked at the spot causing her to let out a weak moan. His lips formed a smile of satisfaction when he saw the spot reddened. He crushed his lips on hers while his long fingers started to unbutton her no sleeves shirt slowly. All of sudden, the front door bell rang.

"Tamaki, let's study together for the entrance exam!" Takuma's voice echoed.

"I've got your favorite potato chips and some yakisoba breads!" Mahiro added.

**The end**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've been waiting for the category of Hiiro no Kakera to pop up and I'm glad that it finally popped up!. This fic is dedicated to all supporters of Yuuichi & Tamaki. Comments, critics, suggestions are all welcomed with a warm heart (^_-)v. **_


End file.
